Le Pianiste
by Skaelds
Summary: Tout ici transpirait la richesse, puait le luxe. " - Regardez, regardez ces clefs de voitures, Maserati bien sûr. Voyez-vous cette parure de diamants ? Cette robe Gucci ? " Des chaussures, des bijoux qui auraient coûté un mois de salaire à Dean. Mais il s'en moquait, ce n'est pas ça le plus important. Non. Ce qui comptait, c'est le Pianiste. [Pour Lordess Ananda Teenorag] [Destiel]


Ce petit OS est dédié à Lordess Ananda Teenorag ( LAT, ça passe ? :D) parce que je lui avais promis depuis trèès longtemps et que je n'avais pas mis ma promesse à exécution. Encore désolée pour ça, et j'espère vraiment que ça te plaira.

Ensuite à vous, je m'excuse.

J'ai écris ici beaucoup de petits drabbles et vous m'avez gâtée - énormément - en me laissant pour moi beaucoup de reviews. Et je n'ai pas répondu à toutes, je pourrais prétexter la faute de temps mais c'est surtout que j'étais un peu perdue. Je ne me rappelais plus à qui j'avais répondu, et à qui je ne l'avais pas fait, alors j'ai simplement laissé tomber. Et je suis désolée, parce que les reviews ne sont pas acquises et c'est la moindre des choses de vous répondre.

A présent, j'ai essayé de répondre aux plus récentes. Si vous n'avez pas reçu de message vous remerciant, sachez que vraiment je le pense et que c'est extraordinairement gentil de me laisser un mot sur des oeuvres brouillonnes que j'écris.

Alors merci encore.

* * *

Et arrêtons cette ambiance pesante, et je vous laisse profiter du texte ! ;) Bisous encore !

Lorsque Dean entra dans le restaurant, il se sentit un peu perdu. Il ne se sentit pas vraiment à sa place, il se sentit un peu comme cet étranger qui met pour la première fois les pieds dans un nouveau pays, qui se sent émerveillé et timide à la fois sans savoir vraiment quoi faire. Qui bouge de droite à gauche à défaut de se fixer un véritable objectif.

Qui veut tout découvrir, tout voir.

Mais Sam lui sourit, se moqua un peu en lui disant de s'asseoir, alors il remercia poliment d'un signe de tête le serveur - Oui, poliment - et il tenta de se faire discret.

Ça pourrait être drôle non ?

Dean Winchester qui tente de se faire discret. Dean l'inspecteur, Dean que tout le monde en ville a déjà au moins croisé une fois ou vu dans le journal. Lui et sa présence qui écrase normalement dès qu'on l'aperçoit, eh bien, il essaye de se glisser dans un trou de souris.

" - Tu sais que tu aurais pu refuser et on serait allé dans un de tes vieux Burger que tu aimes tant.

\- On dirait que tu me fais passer pour un plouc " marmonna Dean entre ses doigts, résistant à l'envie de le fusiller du regard. Autant garder un peu sa dignité dans un endroit comme celui-ci. " Il faut bien une première fois à tout, c'est l'adage non ?

\- Ce n'est pas tant pour la nourriture ou le luxe de l'endroit, avoua Sam. C'est plutôt le pianiste. Il faut que tu écoutes ça.

\- Sam... Sam, tu sais que je ne suis pas vraiment un amateur d'art ? "

Son frère laissa échapper un rire, l'étouffant du mieux qu'il pouvait avant de faire un signe de la main au serveur. Dean lui était trop occupé à dévorer du regard chaque coin de la pièce allant des décorations au lustre étincelant accroché au plafond - un lustre putain - jusqu'au fleurs cristallisées dans le champagne en passant par toutes les tenues d'opéra que portaient leurs voisins.

Et voici que je te donne une robe fendue avec des diamants incrustés, regarde donc ma montre en argent vois-tu comme elle brille, oh tiens avez-vous remarqué ces nouvelles clefs de voiture, une maserati s'il vous plaît, et regardez, regardez ce costume qui lui aurait coûté un mois de salaire et même plus.

Des broches aux milles pierres, des parures à faire rougir les feu Reines d'Angleterre et des bagues à foison.

Tout respirait le luxe, tout transpirait la noblesse et lui avec son ridicule costume qui n'avait pas coûté cent dollars se sentait comme un porc parmi les pur sang racés.

" - Tu peux me dire encore une fois comment tu as eu assez d'argent pour m'inviter ici ? gémit-il faussement, alors que Sam levait les yeux au ciel et souriait en se détournant de sa carte.

\- Ma première affaire réussie ça se fête, Dean. Et ça rapporte aussi, plaisanta-t-il avant de redresser la tête vers le serveur. Ce sera un Risotto d'épeautre aux girolles et truffes, accompagné d'un soufflé. "

Dean baissa en vitesse les yeux sur son menu, paniqué, et tentant de comprendre du mieux qu'il pouvait les plats. C'était quoi ça de l'épeautre ? Et des girolles ?

" - Euh... Pour moi une pièce de veau de lait, fondue de poireaux et betteraves, finit-il par commander à tout hasard.

\- Très bon choix Monsieur " approuva le serveur avant de saisir leurs cartes et de se retirer.

Soupirant avec soulagement sous les yeux rieurs de Sam, il détourna le regard pour le fixer sur le piano.

Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche, toutes les lumières s'éteignirent d'un seul coup, plongeant la pièce dans le noir complet. Dire que Dean fut surpris était un euphémisme.

" - Chut, murmura Sam. C'est le pianiste, Dean. Juste... Ne dis rien et écoute."

Toute la pièce baignait dans l'obscurité, bercée par les ombres. L'attention de tout le monde s'était reporté sur l'endroit invisible où se cachait le piano, où le fameux virtuose allait apparaître. Il n'y avait rien, sinon le silence. Le Silence avec un grand s, celui qui ne faisait pas éprouver de malaise, simplement l'attente.

La curiosité, l'appréhension.

Et le faisceau de lumière s'ouvrit tout à coup.

La lumière semblait uniquement toucher du bout de son doigt le rond lumineux bleuté dans lequel s'était réfugié l'artiste. Un cercle auréolé de rayons bleus, une sorte d'aparté physique dans lequel il s'était placé. C'était... Dean n'avait pas de mot pour le décrire.

Il y avait le piano. Il y avait le piano, celui-là même vous savez, alors que vous ne vous êtes jamais intéressé à la musique qui vous fait vous approcher, vouloir le caresser du bout des doigts.

Une surface nacrée, blanche mais rayonnante de bleue suite à la lumière qui s'y reflétait, et des jointures en or. Des arabesques de cristal remplaçant les pieds et grimpant à la façon du lierre jusqu'en haut. C'était un peu comme des fils qui s'entremêlaient, qui dansaient ensemble, qui se rejoignaient pour mieux se séparer à leur manière et de monter, simplement, monter.

Puis il y avait l'artiste.

L'artiste et ses cheveux noirs qui masquaient son visage alors qu'il était face à eux.

Et il commença, comme ça sans prévenir, sans faire un seul geste vers le public, il s'arma de ses doigts et d'aucune partition. Dean le voyait clairement fermer les yeux.

C'était des sons graves. Comme s'il appuyait plusieurs fois sur la même touche pour monter dans les aigus, et franchement, il ne voyait rien d'incroyable à ça.

Dong. Dong. Dong. Dong. Dung. Dung. Ting.

Une montée croissante du grave à l'aigu, tout en jouant avec ses doigts avec dextérité, tout en ayant la grâce d'un ange.

Et là ce fut l'Apocalypse.

Tout fut fini, que ce soit les touches répétées ou les aigus. Les doigts couraient à présent sur les touches, allaient les caresser, faisaient ressortir toute une palette d'émotion et de sons. Douce litanie, superbe mélodie qui lui emplissait l'esprit qui ne le laissait penser à rien d'autre que cet artiste et son talent.

Concerto en une seule touche, l'extase. Ses sens exacerbés alors que ses yeux se fermaient malgré lui et qu'il souriait. Non pas ce sourire venu après une blague grasse, mais celui doux, fin, que vous ne laissez presque jamais s'échapper de vos lèvres. On aurait dit une berceuse, un concert et le Paradis en même temps.

Une touche.

Puis une autre.

La blanche, la noire, la blanche, la noire. Ding dong, les cloches sonnent. Il devait se concentrer uniquement sur la musique, sur la mélodie et sur la perdition qu'elle lui apportait.

Droite gauche, droite gauche, droite gauche. Rien ne comptait sinon les touches et les sons produits. Les doigts de l'artiste continuaient de danser avec assurance, prenant un tempo plus rapide, s'imposant dans les esprits. Touchant de sa grâce enneigée le fond de votre esprit, refroidissant votre coeur et gelant vos pensées.

En un mot, l'Hiver.

Ding, dong, ding dong. Ding ding ding ding. Des touches, des touches, des touches et encore, encore, jusqu'à ce que tout se termine et qu'il n'entende plus rien.

Tout s'enchaînait, tout était désormais si rapide, des notes, des notes et ce calme si tranquille sur le visage du musicien.

Plaisir auditif intense, la délectation douce de la musique, de l'aparté qu'elle apportait au milieu d'une société toujours en mouvement, toujours si bruyante. Ce n'était pas calme loin de là, ça s'accélérait, mais ça faisait un peu oublier.

C'était ça ce musicien. On se ne concentrait que sur lui, uniquement lui et ce qu'il nous faisait écouter. On oubliait qu'on était dans la pièce, et on se visualisait un peu partout sauf ici.

Un jardin à Noël, la neige volant dans tout les sens, il pouvait la sentir sur sa peau et les courants d'air frais. Avec cette simple symphonie pour seule brisure du silence tranquille.

Et brusquement, l'autre ouvrit les yeux.

Parce que ça ne suffisait pas qu'il lui fasse vivre un rêve, jeter ses convictions par la fenêtre sur la musique de fillette qu'était la musique classique, il fallait que ses orbes le plongent encore plus loin dans sa perdition.

Fascination. Ses yeux collés aux siens, échange d'un regard, le sourire vague qui décora les lèvres de l'artiste avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Il fut happé, accroché, dévoré sans qu'il ne puisse se détourner.

C'était comme plonger dans un puits sans fond, se faire saisir par la lune et le temps. Dans tous les cas, il se sentait perdu, englouti. Comme si rien n'avait compté jusqu'à là.

La musique alla crescendo, pure jouissance auditive. Emportant les sen pour mieux les rendre par la suite. Exacerbés.

Puis tout se tut, tout se termina alors que le halo bleuté s'agrandissait pour envelopper toute la salle. Les doigts magiques se retirèrent des touches, laissant la salle goûter encore à quelques secondes d'ivresse incrédule avant que la lumière ne leur revienne de plein fouet.

La salle explosa en applaudissement, les propres mains de Dean s'échouant l'une contre l'autre avec une force qui l'étonna le premier. Il ne pouvait cesser d'applaudir, les yeux rivés sur les mèches noires corbeau, le teint pâle et ces yeux fascinants.

" - Alors tu vois ? J'avais raison n'est-ce pas ? " chuchota Sam pour ne pas briser l'harmonie du moment.

Dean acquiesça d'un hochement de tête distrait, encore fixé sur l'artiste.

Celui-ci descendit de son estrade en souriant légèrement et en baissant la tête de reconnaissance devant les applaudissements. Il slaloma adroitement devant les tables, suivi par les regards avant de se diriger vers la table de Sam et Dean. Dean en esquissa un sourire à son tour, tandis qu'il se penchait en même temps que s'approchait l'artiste.

" - Vous étiez vraiment formidable " commença Sam, aveugle au regard échangé entre le musicien et son frère.

Le brun hocha la tête en le remerciant alors que Dean attrapait son bras.

" - Je m'appelle Dean, se présenta-t-il. Tiens, si jamais... Il te prend l'envie de boire un verre avec moi. " glissa-t-il en lui refilant une serviette avec son numéro.

" - Castiel. " répondit l'autre en attrapant le papier, lui décochant un dernier sourire avant de s'éloigner.

" - Je ne savais pas que tu faisais dans les mecs...

\- Oh la ferme, Sam. " répliqua-t-il en suivant l'artis-Castiel du regard.

Cas-tiel

C'était original, c'était surtout bien trop long.

Cas... Sa langue siffla presque le "s" alors qu'il se retournait pour regarder Sam. C'était parfait, Cas.

Il remarqua alors le papier jauni placé sur la table et le saisit, curieux, avant de le déplier. Il lut rapidement les deux lignes, son visage se fendissant d'un sourire immense.

Et il ignora le regard intrigué de Sam alors qu'il tentait de lire ce qu'il y avait écrit.

Sam avait eu raison.

A présent ce restaurant ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi magnifique.

.

.

.

 _Tel : XXX XXX XXX_

 _J'ose espérer que le regard que vous m'avez lancé durant ma partition signifiait bien que vous aviez bien envie de revoir,_

 _le musicien au piano,_

 _Castiel._


End file.
